


Going, Going, Gone: The Story

by arinemura



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (please don’t actually), ...i dunno why the formatting is going wonky but please bear with it (; A ;), Angst, Anti-Monster Violence, Babybones (Undertale), Babyelementals?, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gaster is still a mystery for now, Gen, Grillby swears like a sailor, I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN, Late Night Writing, Mentioned Monster Deaths, Multi, OR VOICE ANY CONCERNS, Papyrus isn't that innocent, Reader Insert, Sans is an innocent skele-bean, Skyrim Influenced, Swearing, YOU CAN TOTALLY ASK ME QUESTIONS, at least for that stuff, don't know if i ever said this but, eheh, ha, i cleaned up the tags and i am proud, i do give trigger warnings, i never tagged that, important one - PUNS AHEAD!, i’m talking about 11 pm to 2 am, i’m updating these tags as i go..., i’m weak for skyrim, just not my cup o’ tea, life is getting in the way, lots of swearing, speaking of - you’re not frisk/chara, sue me, there will be no underage relationships here!, this is a safe space, usually, what do i even tag?!, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinemura/pseuds/arinemura
Summary: “Come closer, weary traveler, for I will tell you a story...”For centuries, you’ve cared for the lost and forgotten of your country. Only when the last of your “children” leave do you attempt to take a well-deserved rest. Emphasis on attempt.It’s the arrival of three young skeleton brothers (and a flame elemental?) that heralds the coming of a whole plethora of trouble.Especiallyher- the beginning of the end.And that is where our story will begin.





	1. A Look into the Current Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s only after we’ve lost everything that we’re free to do anything.”  
-Chuck Palahniuk (Fight Club)

_“...off the cliff...”_

no.

_“...into the water...”_

stop.

_“...her and the baby...”_

please.

_“...gone...”_

i ‘ m s o r r y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi, hello, nice to meet you. sorry for the angsty snippet.
> 
> i hope you’re interested in this story because i am really excited to show you how this will all unfold!
> 
> this first snippet is a preview of what’s to come down the line in the story.
> 
> what i plan to do is show you the present angsty stuff while also stuffing the more fluffy moments from the past in between.
> 
> so the second snippet (which should be longer) should focus on how you first meet the four.
> 
> not gonna lie, i plan to bring in a lot of the skeletons from the multiverse in the later chapters. but this is current me talking and she is hella ambitious right now.
> 
> so please, stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> if not, i bid you a safe journey, weary traveler, for i wish you nothing but the best!
> 
> (also, excuse the water pun, couldn’t help myself)


	2. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix a mysterious house in the woods with four young monsters?
> 
> Why, an adventure, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: puns ahead. i was especially pleased with how pun-tastic they sound. do take caution.

“WOWIE! IT’S EVEN MORE AMAZING UP CLOSE!”

Papyrus can’t help but stare at the house in front of him. Under the light of the moon, it casts a striking image against the night sky.

“i’d hate to be a  _pane_, paps, but i’m a bit  _stucco_-ver here. _house_ about you help me out?”

Luck was...not on Sans’ side today. He’d face-planted twice (**twice!**) before they even reached the fence. Really, there was no need for the universe to add “trapped under a fence” to his growing list of misfortunes.

Oh, how Papyrus would have _loved_ to capture this moment on camera. (It would have been perfect blackmail material.)

Too bad Sans had to ruin it with his terribly clever puns!

Before Papyrus could let out a loud, unamused “NYEH!,” a warm hand clasps his shoulder.

Grillby shakes his head vigorously at Papyrus before holding a finger to his lips. (...did flame elementals even _have_ lips? He’d have to ask Grillby about that later.)

A muffled “oof” comes from behind Papyrus and Grillby, shifting their attention back to Sans.

Once again, as the universe would have it, Sans finds himself in the face plant position. (Thankfully, there was no mud this time around, only snow.)

“Are You Alright, Sans?” Papyrus asks, crouching beside him.

“yeah, i’m fine. _snow_ big deal,” Sans glares lightly over his shoulder, “it’s not like i _carrot_ all that my face smashed into something for the **third** time today.”

“No need to thank me so enthusiastically, Sans. Just seeing your face caked with snow is more than enough for me,” Gaster returns as he passes under the fence with ease, smirking.

“...showoff,” Sans rolls his eye lights before letting out an amused huff. For as far as he could remember, Gaster and him have always had a love for biting, sarcastic humor. This back-and-forth exchange was just another example of that. No hard feelings actually existed between the two. (Yet.)

With everyone now on the same side of the fence, it was time to focus on the house. It didn’t _look_ abandoned,  but nobody had left or entered the property in the days they spent surveying the area...

...were they lied to? None of them knew for sure, but they were running out of options. Living in the woods was becoming harder and harder as the cold weather set in.

They would have to make a decision soon, whether they liked it or not.

“SHOULD WE TRY TO FIND THE DOOR THEY TOLD US ABOUT?” Papyrus starts to wander closer to the house. It’s Sans who pulls on Papyrus’ scarf before he gets too close. “hold on, paps! before we do anything, let’s come up with a plan first.”

Sudden blasts of frozen wind quickly shut down that train of thought. Seems like the full brunt of winter has come earlier than expected.

Fluffy snowflakes dance through the air as thick, grey clouds blot out the sky above. While beautiful to look at, these snowflakes meant only one thing in Gaster’s mind -  _a blizzard is coming_.

Now they really couldn’t hesitate any longer.

Holding Papyrus closer to him, Sans’ mind races with a million questions. _where’s the door? is the door on the other side of the house? would we get there in time before the blizzard hit? what if the door isn’t there? should we give-_

Insistent tugs on the back of his hoodie snap Sans out of his panicked state. He turns to Grillby, who was wildly pointing at something. Following the line of Grillby’s arm, Sans tries to see what’s gotten his friend all _fired up_ \- only to become incredibly excited himself.

It was a window. An _open_ window. (How’d they miss that before?)

“grillby, have i _ember_ told you how _flam_-tastic you are?  _lit_-erally.”

Grillby snorts, a short chuckle escaping him as he moves to inspect the window. It isn’t too high off the ground, so they shouldn’t have much trouble reaching it. It’s what might be on the  _other_ side of the window that concerns him more...

He immediately pushes those negative thoughts away. A determined look settles on his face. ..._n_ _ow was not the time to be afraid._

Positioning himself below the window, Grillby weaves his fingers together to form a cup. He bends his knees slightly before addressing his friends. “...who’s first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i’m sure some of you have seen the original author’s note of this, ao3 on mobile is a pain :’D)
> 
> nevertheless - hello again!
> 
> sorry for the delay! between family, school, being sick, and general craziness, i didn’t have a lot of time or energy to write more.
> 
> but! i have most of this arc written up - 3 or so parts in total.
> 
> also, i said in the previous chapter’s end notes that i’d alternate between past and present events.
> 
> i’ve changed my mind.
> 
> now this story with have a lot more twists and turns that just won’t follow that (so bye previous storyline/structure, hello new ones!)
> 
> get a good night’s sleep, weary travelers. you’re going to need it! :D
> 
> until next time!


	3. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what they’ll find inside the mysterious house...

The interior of the house is...surprisingly not as bad as they thought. A fine layer of dust covers everything in sight - the hardwood flooring, the tarp-covered furniture, the wooden banisters of the staircases. Even the closed doors on either side of the hall.

“Seems like no one’s been here for a while,” Gaster murmurs, stepping further into the space. He was the first to be boosted through the window, followed by Papyrus and then Sans. Together, the three of them had hauled Grillby through the window right as the blizzard fully kicked into gear.

Papyrus’ smile widens with genuine excitement. There’s no time like the present to begin their greatest adventure yet! Before anyone can react, he runs to the nearest door and throws it wide open.

To say that Papyrus is amazed is the understatement of the century. 

It’s a bedroom. An incredibly large, tastefully decorated bedroom. Sitting between the windows on the wall opposite the door is one of the comfiest looking beds Papyrus has ever seen. Wooden bookshelves packed with tomes and scrolls line the left side of the room. A brick fireplace sits to the right of the door, a pile of dry wood and kindling placed nearby.

The action figures lining the bed’s headboard have Papyrus scrambling even faster into the room. Without hesitation, he hops onto the bed to get a better look. The springs of the mattress squeak out in protest at the sudden addition of his weight, but otherwise remain silent.

Blanching at Papyrus’ enthusiasm to explore, the others are quick to follow him. (None of them remember to properly close the door once they get inside. It remains cracked open.)

Stunned at the sheer amount of literature present, Gaster barely registers the sound Grillby makes as he examines the fireplace. It was clean, like the bedding on the bed. Were they not lied to then...?

Sans busies himself with watching Papyrus. He’s learned that Papyrus is _very_ capable of (accidentally) destroying things when left unsupervised. (Case in point, the Dumpster Disaster, but that’s a story for another time.)

Barely able to contain his excitement any longer, Papyrus whips around to look at Sans. “YOU NEED TO SEE THESE UP CLOSE! I THINK THEY’RE HANDMADE,” he inches his face closer to the action figures, “OR AT LEAST I THINK THEY ARE.”

Sans chortles as he climbs onto the bed. True to his protective older brother status, he makes sure to position himself between the bed’s edge and Papyrus. (He is _so_ going to regret this.)

“i gotta _hand_ it to you, paps. i dunno how you  _figure_-d that out, but you should be real proud of your-_shelf_.”

The glee in Papyrus’ eye sockets immediately dies out. He narrows them as he stares at Sans.

Sans’ grin reaches maximum shit-eating levels.

Papyrus can feel all the exasperation from earlier return to him. His bones clack together almost violently as he tries to subdue his reaction. He knows what Sans is trying to do, but he _refuses_ to encourage such behavior!

Unfortunately for Papyrus, he is not prepared for what Sans does next.

Sans leans closer to Papyrus, his shit-eating grin widening _that_ much more.

“what’s the matter, paps? did i  _rattle your bones_?”

There’s a beat of silence before...

“NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Gaster and Grillby break out of their respective states to look at the other two.

Sans is doubled over, clutching his sides and laughing hysterically. Papyrus is...well, to put it simply: completely cross-eyed and shaking with frustration.

“So much for being quiet,” Gaster comments, his face falling flat.

Grillby just sighs.

“WHY. MUST. YOU. MAKE. SO. MANY. PUNS. IN. ONE. DAY!” Papyrus emphasizes each word with a jump on the bed.

“w-wait, paps! stop jumping! that’s not such a  _pun-_derful...”

Sans doesn’t realize he’s airborne until it’s too late.

“...idea.”

Oh, look - now he’s starting to fall.

Fast.

Too fast for anyone to stop him with their magic.

Just as Sans braces for impact, the world turns white...

...and soft?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...hi, how you doin’?
> 
> the current arc of the story will draw to a close in about 2 or so more chapters (i said 3 in the last end note, but i got carried away... ^^”)
> 
> nevertheless - i hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> i wanted to post it early to thank you for all the lovely kudos, bookmarks, comments, and hits! i’m really happy people are reading this :D
> 
> bye for now, my weary travelers!
> 
> see you in about a week!


	4. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you angst, didn’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: graphic descriptions of fighting/violence/death/destruction
> 
> If you are NOT okay with dealing with any/all of that, that’s totally fine! There is a less graphic chapter summary in the end notes!
> 
> If you STILL want to read on, that’s also totally fine! I suggest that you grab a favorite drink/snack/thing, prepare some tissues, and get comfy. This is gonna be a bumpy ride, folks.

For the first time in a long time, Sans feels...safe. When was the last time he could say that with confidence? Was it before they went on the run?

In this day and age, Ebott was not a monster-friendly place. The humans there never truly stopped being afraid of monsters. Of how monsters could absorb human SOULs.

Monsters _thought_ that a peace treaty would put their fears to rest, **but it didn’t work**.

Barely a year after the treaty was signed, humans began their second, more merciless assault against monsters.

One of the first places they targeted was the Dreemurr House. Built by the royal family themselves, it was a home for those who survived the first conflict between humans and monsters.

On the night of its destruction, a late summer wind was blowing. The moon, half-hidden by clouds, provided just enough light for a mob of humans to gather without detection. None of them showed remorse as they hurled lit torches through the windows of the Dreemurr House. Within seconds, the whole place was on fire.

As monsters tried to escape the burning building, they came face-to-face with the dust-thirsty humans...and their assortment of sharp weapons.

That’s when the screaming started in earnest.

With how violent the humans were in this part of the world, monsters quickly learned how to give as good as they got. The ones living at the Dreemurr House were able to put up a decent fight, but it just wasn’t enough. It could **never** have been enough.

_Most of them had been kids after all._

Out of everyone involved, only four monsters managed to survive the violence. By the time they reached the edge of a nearby forest, the dust of their fallen friends had already scattered into the night sky.

From that moment on, the four monsters kept running. Never staying in one place for too long, never sleeping without one eye open. Never, never, never.

It was only when they happened to meet two dog monsters did they finally stop.

_"When the time feels right, look for the lady in the woods just north of here," the female one said, "You can trust her."_

_"Once you get to her house, just find the front door and knock on it. She'll let you in," added the male one._

_“HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE?” Papyrus piped up, his shyness melting away at the thought of making a new friend._

_"She’s taken monsters under her wing for centuries. It wouldn’t be the first time a couple of them showed up out of nowhere,” the two dog monsters started to walk off, "When you see her, give her our love!"_

_"WAIT! YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR NAMES!"_

_"Oh, silly us! Where are our manners? We’re-"_

Sans is pulled closer to the warm whiteness. His smile widens as he nuzzles into it, enjoying how soft it feels.

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer," a new voice comments. The warm whiteness shakes slightly with amusement.

Sans stiffens before slowly looking up. His eye lights go out the moment they take in your face.

Before you start making any assumptions - no, it’s not that you look unattractive! Far from it, actually. You look very lovely, and Sans would probably say as much...if he could get his mouth to move.

He honestly can’t figure out how to react right now! Should he just flush with embarrassment because he’s had his face smashed against your breasts this whole time? Or should he just blanch with pure anxiety because you’re human? (Or, at least, _seem _to behuman?)

Before he can even consider flushing _and_ blanching at the same time, his magic makes the decision for him.

After one last splash of blue colors his cheekbones, Sans promptly faints.

You can’t help but snort at the limp skeleton in your arms.

_What a boob._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Sans recounts the events leading up to their arrival to the mysterious house in the woods. He recalls how their previous home, the Dreemurr House, and their friends were destroyed by humans from Ebott (a country filled with anti-monster humans, in this story). Having escaped the madness alive, the four of them went on the run until they met two dog monsters who suggested that they seek out a lady in the woods when the time feels right. Sans gets pulled out of his thoughts when he interacts with the warm whiteness (and kinda vice versa). He soon realizes that he’s been burying his face in your chest...and that you’re human...? He faints at that, you snort at him, and then you make a pun.
> 
> oh boy. this was a heavy chapter. like, damn, i didn’t even know i had that in me.
> 
> since my heart won’t be able to take another heavy chapter just yet, i’m gonna spoil you all with fluff for a while...-ish. (at least for the next chapter, hell yeah.)
> 
> so please stay tuned for the next chapter! i hope i haven’t deterred any of you from reading more. things’ll get better...for a while... (sorry, not sorry?)
> 
> goodbye for now, weary travelers! thanks for sticking around. i’ll see you again next week!
> 
> (also, sorry if the story’s been too sans and pap heavy so far, they’re just too fun to write! there should be more of grillby and gaster in the next chapter because sans will be...well, out of commission for a while ;D)


	5. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward.

Movement draws your attention to the left side of the room. You let the limp skeleton rest against your neck before lifting your eyes to what’s (or rather, who’s) moved.

You’re not surprised by what you find.

Staring you down is none other than the tallest skeleton of the group. He’s standing closer to you now, his arms crossed tightly in front of him. You notice his back’s a little straighter than before, and his chest’s been puffed out.

It takes you a moment to realize he’s trying to look bigger - _stronger_ \- than he normally is.

Internally, you coo at the sight of him. It was a cute attempt, you admit, but you weren’t intimidated in the least.

You take a moment to wonder about their reactions to you, but you stop yourself from getting ahead of things.

They're still clearly dealing with whatever they’ve lived through. Even if they’d been hurt justonce in their lives, the fact of the matter remained - their trust in the world was gone.

You guess they adopted the “us against the world” mentality when they decided to protect what was left of their former lives.

...you could understand that.

Hell, you could even go as far to say that you’ve been there because you _have_ been there.

You only hope they’ll give you a chance to talk with them before anything else happens.

Given the recent monster-human violence in Ebott, you have solid reason to believe your appearance _did_ have something to do with how they reacted to you.

So, it wouldn’t really help your case if they figured out what you are all on their own. (Who knows what they’ll think of you then!)

It’s not that you were anything _bad_, per se. It’s just that the situation would become a lot more...er, _complicated..._if you didn’t explain it to them.

_Ah, what to do? What to do?_

You just retired from this life, for crying out loud! This was **not** what retirement was supposed to be like.

A sharp gasp comes from somewhere in front of you.

_Oh stars, you are so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this part is gonna focus more on gaster and grillby, and it’s gonna be the last part of this arc
> 
> me to me: YOU NEED TO WRITE MORE
> 
> and that’s how this chapter was born. (did i get the meme right?)
> 
> honestly, though, i realized that i didn’t want to half-ass the end of this arc. it’s important to the story as a whole, and i also want to give my readers (and myself) the best writing that i am capable of.
> 
> the first draft didn’t feel right to me and so didn’t the second. after about fourth or fifth time, i became quite satisfied with it. thus, tadah!
> 
> i’ve already started writing the next chapter (or 3, given the trend i’m seeing in my writing...). i don’t know if this arc will continue beyond that one (or, again, 3), but hey - more chapters for you all to read, am i right? (gaster and grillby will start off the next chapter...hopefully...)
> 
> anyways, till sometime next week, my weary travelers!
> 
> (oh! and before i forget, check out my self-tober 2019 fics! i hope to write more in my spare time, but it’s been a hot minute.)
> 
> (also, just to clarify - sans is the oldest, followed closely by grillby, then gaster, and ending with papyrus. from tallest to shortest (for now, at least!) - it’s gaster, grillby, sans, and finally papyrus.)


	6. UPDATE - 10/29/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!!
> 
> i’m not dead!

hello! it’s been a while, hasn’t it?

i’m sorry for the lack of updates. it’s been an incredibly wild ride since i last posted.

before i go into what i’ve been dealing with, i’d like to warn you that my story will mention elder neglect/abuse and just...raw emotion.

if you’re only here to read about what’ll happen to this story, please skip to the bottom of this post! (no offense taken, this is heavy stuff and i don’t blame you for not being okay with or interested in reading it.)

to start off, my grandma has Alzheimer’s/Dementia. when combined with the death of my grandpa, a lot of shit has hit the fan.

since his death, things have only gotten worse - she’s turned into a very different person. she can’t take care of herself like she used to. she can’t even be safe by herself because of her faulty memory and failing physical state.

already, she’s fallen at least 7 times, injuring herself virtually every single time. she’s also gotten stuck in the bathtub overnight, naked and cold, at least 3 times because she didn’t have the strength to stand up and get out on her own. she’s even set her kitchen on fire, but didn’t realize that it was indeed on fire because the danger of the situation never registered in her mind - not even belatedly, might i add. (a lot more than this has happened, but there’s honestly just _so_ much and i cannot possibly write it all down right now.)

with all this happening, my family and i decided to hire a home aide company to have in-home help for my grandma.

_they sucked._

out of the 3 aides they sent us, 2 of them sucked ass. not only did they not assist my grandma like they were paid to, but they actually had _her_ wait on _them_ like a servant. a nearly 86 year old woman with Alzheimer’s/Dementia. (cook dinner for them, clean after them, buy them groceries, _the works_.)

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? is what you might be thinking.

_no, i am not fucking with you. they actually did all that._ _**and i fucking hated every second of it.**_ (my family and i were watching everything in shock on legally installed cameras, and that company was _very_ aware of them, just in case you were wondering.)

since there are, again, so many details that you nor i have the time or patience to go into right now, i’ll just cut straight to the point - _we dumped their asses as soon as we contractually could. (_which was great!)

i’ve been living with my grandma since the moment we dumped that company.

and it’s been...hard, to say the least. seeing who she’s become now that her Alzheimer’s/Dementia has really started to set in, it’s made my heart hurt.

she’s always been my super strong, super independent grandma. so, to see her be unable to do what she’s always done (take care of her plants, cook food, even go to the bathroom by herself), life with her has become fairly bittersweet. (she’s still my grandma, and i love her. i’m just having a difficult time accepting this new, ever-changing person).

and i can’t even imagine how she must feel or what she must think when she experiences a moment of clarity and looks - _actually _looks - at what things have become.

between her situation, my family, and my own personal stuff (like getting trained as a crisis counselor, studying for the GRE, looking at grad schools, finding a job, working on my resume, etc), i’m in a state of complete disarray at the moment.

HOWEVER! i refuse to give up on this, or really any, of my stories.

i have so much planned for this story. _like, i already have most of this story outlined in my head._

it’s all just a matter of me finally putting it on paper (so to speak).

so! please be patient with me and this story of mine.

my heart, body, and soul need some time to heal.

i will be working on the next chapter for sure (about 1/3 was done before shit _really_ hit the fan), but i’m not sure when it’ll be up.

if i had to give an estimate, i’d say the next chapter would be up here around Saturday, November 9th or so.

could be earlier if i get the time and my mojo back soon! (or, could be later considering there are things to be done this week...shit.)

aaaaand holy crap, i wrote a lot. i think that’s enough of an arinemura life update for today.

with that said, stay tuned, my dearest travelers! a new chapter is on the horizon! (and maybe a new chapter for my Self-Tober 2019 fic as well... *cough cough* SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION *cough cough*)

goodbye for now~


	7. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Gaster's thinking...  
Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the thing. (FUCK YEAH!) the wait is over...or is it? *insert eyebrow wiggle here*

_Just what were you?_

For all the G in the world, Gaster could not figure you out.

I mean, sure, you _looked_ human, but else wise? **_Not human in the slightest._**

Your biggest giveaway (to Gaster, at least) was the unfamiliar magic buzzing through the air.

If Gaster had to describe it, he’d have to say it was warm - _pleasantly_ warm. Like the hugs he’d receive from the King and Queen when they visited the home. Like the butterscotch cinnamon pie he’d share with his friends on the porch all year long. Like the sun on days when there were no conflicts between monsters and humans reported.

How could you - _a complete stranger_ \- make him feel so damn comfortable?

Ah, but more importantly..._how were you able to use magic despite being human (to an extent)?_

To Gaster’s knowledge, there were very few ways humans could gain that ability. Most commonly (and expensively), a human could acquire an item heavily imbued with magic. On the _extremely_ rare occasion, though, a human could just be born with the power to use magic. (It was rumored, among monsters and humans alike, that these magic-wielding humans would be spirited away once their powers manifested to determine the source of their “gift." The thought of what may have happened to them has always made Gaster sick to his metaphorical stomach.)

From what Gaster could gather now...

Your magic didn’t seem to fit in either category. While it was intense (a classic characteristic of magic items that would simply release magic at the will of its user), it was also under a considerable amount of control and felt far too..._ancient_...to belong to a magicked item or to just any human in the world, penchant or not.

Were you the lady Dogamy and Dogaressa had told them about? You looked so young - _too young_ \- to be someone well over a couple hundred years old. She couldn’t possible be you...right?

...if you were her, though...could they trust you?

Could they put their faith in someone who'll remind them of the humans who’ve been dusting monsters left and right?

Could they become your friends, your allies, your confidantes...and still have the right to call themselves “monsters”?

_There are so many questions to be answered..._

Gaster could feel his magic build up behind his eye sockets. This was far more stressful than any of them had expected. Of course, now just _had_ to be the moment when he develops a migraine (of the magical variety, obviously). 

At least this can’t get worse than it already is.

Sans is still propped up against your neck, as blue in the face as he was right before he passed out in your arms.

You’re still sitting on the ground, smiling and nodding as you stroke the back of Sans’ head. (Gaster feels a bit...envious?...at the attention you’re giving his brother. He doesn't know why.)

Papyrus is still talking animatedly to you, waving his arms in the air as he chatters on excitedly.

Grillby is still-

Wait a second.

_Papyrus is doing _**_what_ **_with_ **_who_ **_now?!_

It’s at this time that Gaster’s magic fully floods the space behind his eye sockets. The room, now fuzzier than he remembered, starts to spin around him.

Just as he’s about to completely lose consciousness, all Gaster can think of is_: Since when did Grillby have a twin? He’s looking a little _**_shaky _**_to me._

Gaster promptly crumples to the floor before he can laugh at his own poorly made joke.

(Oh dear...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay! i literally finished writing this chapter on Friday, but couldn’t post it until now because more crap hit the fan. my grandma is getting new aides (from a different company) and it’s been WILD. but! i passed my crisis counselor training with flying colors and it’s been awesome helping people out with their crises. emotionally tiring, sure, but definitely worth hearing that they’re feeling better (even just a little bit).
> 
> now, on a lighter, less arinemura-themed note, Gaster will get his head rubs and scratchies...eventually...
> 
> and fun fact! i was really tempted to make a pun using “another one bites the dust”, but considering what dust/dusting is in Undertale...yeah, i’m gonna refrain from making jokes that are a bit too morbid and probably inappropriate-ish for now considering where we are in the story. (i do appreciate dark jokes, but making them is something else...eh, we'll see where this goes.)
> 
> things with my grandma and my own life are kicking into a higher gear than 2 and some weeks ago, so i think i will be sticking to this “update GGG every 2 weeks” thing to give myself enough time to write/proofread. thanks for being patient with me!
> 
> i'll most likely be adding stories to my Self-Tober collection in between GGG updates just because writing those oneshots helps me get over my writer’s block, so keep an eye out for those! (i have the one for the Rainy theme all ready, i just need to proofread it some more because it is a LONG boi, but also a GOOD boi that deserves love and proper fleshing out.)
> 
> i’ll see you all in the next chapter, my wonderful travelers! i hope each and every one of you have an awesome, spectacular, and lovely day. :)


	8. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're such a strange person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i’ve been staring at the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks, and the hits...and all i’m wondering is...
> 
> WHERE THE /FUCK/ ARE Y’ALL COMING FROM?! AND ARE THERE ENOUGH WORDS IN THE WORLD TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, YOU SPECTACULAR HUMAN BEINGS?!
> 
> ...ahem. thanks for coming to my ted talk. that is all for now.

_...well, stars. This wasn’t going as expected, now was it?_

Sans is passed out in your arms, Gaster has fallen into a dead faint (ha), Papyrus is talking to you without fear, and finally Grillby...

Heh. _Grillby remains frozen in place._ (How ironic.)

It's only when he notices how focused you are on Papyrus that he actually takes a moment to <strike>fucking</strike> breathe. (Gentle-monsters shouldn't swear...a lot. Queen Toriel taught them as much.)

With both Sans and Gaster currently down for the count, it’d be difficult for all of them to escape here any time soon. Abandoning his friends was not (and would never be) an option, so either those two would have to wake up now or...

Grillby cautiously flicks his gaze over to you. _...or they’d have to stay. If you don’t kill them with your magic__ first. (Speaking of which, what the <strike>fuck</strike> _stars_ was up with __**that**__**?!**)_

He flares up in surprise when he realizes you’ve been looking at him for...uh..._how long have you been doing that exactly?_

“...AND HE’S GRILLBY. WE’VE KNOWN HIM SINCE THE BEGINNING OF...WELL, THE BEGINNING! HE’S ONE OF US. ONLY...HE’S NOT A SKELETON MONSTER...AND HE DOESN’T USE GRAVITY MAGIC...AND HE DOESN’T MAKE RIDICULOUS PUNS ABOUT EVERYTHING,” Papyrus squints at Grillby as he rubs his phalanges along his chin, “OR DO YOU?”

Grillby thanks the stars for not giving him the ability to sweat. (He’d be doing just that if he could - sweating bullet after bullet of sweat because of all the attention he was suddenly getting from you and Papyrus.)

If there’s one thing that Grillby has learned from the older skeleton brothers, it’s that the best way to get out of _any_ situation is to...

“...only when I’m _fired_ up.”

...pun your way out of it.

A beat of silence passes before you and Papyrus completely lose it, albeit in rather different ways.

“GRILLBY! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE CORRUPTED?!” Papyrus groans, throwing his hands in the air before running them dramatically over his face. (Far too many puns have been thrown around today. There was honestly no need to go beyond his breaking point, _thank you very much!_)

Your snickering only gets louder as Papyrus rages on, peppering his rant with an outraged “NYEH!” every few words or so.

“I guess you could say Grillby’s pun game is on a..._hot streak_.”

Papyrus whips around to shoot you a look of betrayal. “MISS NOT-SO-HUMAN HUMAN! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU.”

You try (and fail) to smother the smile growing on your lips. “You’ll have to forgive me, Papyrus. It’s been so long since I’ve had such wonderful company. _No bones about it_.”

“...DO NOT MAKE ME USE THE SAD PAP-PY EYES ON YOU.”

You can’t help but chortle. Shifting your arms to better hold Sans, you lean down to adjust Gaster’s position by your side.

...Gaster wasn’t that close to you before he fainted, so _how_ did he end up with his head on your thigh? _When_ did he even get there? (_How could Grillby have missed seeing **any** of that?_)

Grillby sighs, taking off his glasses to wipe them with the end of his shirt.

_...everything about this situation should have scared them away, and yet..._

He watches as Papyrus bounds over to you, leaning against your shoulder to look at Sans and Gaster. You two share a look before falling into a fit of silent giggles that neither of you can quite control.

_...maybe you weren’t so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! it’s been a while since the last time i updated.
> 
> so much has happened in the last 2 and some weeks. i’m gonna make another arinemura update soon to explain things, but just know - I’M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! (more shit is hitting the fan, and i am just so done with how crazy some of this stuff is...yeesh...) i’ll mention it in the update too, but just to throw it here too - i will be extending the update time to every 2-3 weeks, considering that will give me the time to write longer and better thought-out chapters!
> 
> BIG THING TO NOTE - only a few more parts to this first arc are left. after that, we’ll be jumping headfirst (heh) into some good shit. i’m talking about satisfying some, if not all, your babybones/elemental needs in a oneshot-esque style. (while still driving the plot, of course.)
> 
> all of us will need the fluff in preparation for what i have in store for you, my dearest weary travelers...heheheheheheh...
> 
> goodbye for now!


	9. UPDATE - 12/17/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and by soon, i meant MANY days later. SURPRISE! (um, happy birthday? happy late thanksgiving? happy SUPER late halloween? ...tadah?)
> 
> also, none of ya'll told me i mislabelled the last chapter as part 5 instead of part 6. the AUDACITY, i swear. (no, i love each and every one of you. please stay.)

**WARNING: some crass language ahead! ALSO, death in the family, cancer/cancer treatment, alzheimer’s/dementia, bleeding hand wounds. FURTHERMORE, mentions of depression, suicide, abusive relationships/domestic violence, physical/emotional/sexual abuse, anxiety/stress, eating disorders, bullying **(PLEASE NOTE - i’m gonna be mentioning what i’ve been seeing as a crisis counselor, no explicit details are...uh, detailed? that’s not the best way to explain that, but you get what i mean.)

you can totally skip to the end if you’re interested about the fic only. i take no offense whatsoever!

oh boy. where do i start? it’s been a helluva ride since the last time i posted.

starting on the last two weeks, i’ve been sick with the flu. coughing, drippy nose, scratchy throat, body aches, body chills -_ the works_. the worst part was the fever. it’d manifest as this migraine-level headache and _for the life of me_ i couldn’t focus on or do anything. it disappeared at the end of the first week (i was so relieved) and then IT CAME BACK at the beginning of the second week (i was no longer relieved)...

during this same time period, i got news of a death in the family. apparently, her body rejected the bone marrow transplant she’d had only a few months ago. she’d been fighting against leukemia for a while now, so hearing that she passed away...honestly sucked. there’s no news yet of when the services will be, but you can bet your ass that i’ll try to be there to pay my respects. i...wasn’t able to be there for her when she was recovering from her transplant, wasn’t able to even send her a “get well soon” gift in the mail because of all the things that have been happening with my grandma. the last time i had met her was when i was a baby (20 or so years ago), but...she was my grandpa’s niece and her daughter drove through the night to attend my grandpa’s funeral. the least i can do to earn forgiveness, in a way, is to be there for her funeral and be there for her family. there’s no news yet as to when she’ll be buried, but i’m ready to go whenever.

as for my grandma...things are not that great either. one of her aides forgot her medicine for 2 days straight and that threw her COMPLETELY off her rocker, so to speak. this medicine keeps her focused and calm, so without them she’s an angry, confused old lady. with access to very sharp knives.

you can imagine how hard it would be to live with her for about a week...which is exactly what i ended up doing...and it wasn’t fun to live with her when she was like this. it certainly didn’t leave me without emotional and physical wounds (WAIT, before you go on, NO, she did not cut me with the knives. i just realized how that might be a thought you might have. sorry if i made you worry!)

the worst thing she told me when i was there was this: “you’re worse than the other aides.” yeah, it could be the dementia talking. yeah, she could be thinking i’m someone else. but it’s just so hard to believe those two points when it’s _her_ voice, _her _mouth, and _her_ words.

the physical wounds ended up on my hands and arms. because my grandma has alzheimer’s/dementia, her sense of cleanliness has declined. rapidly. i’m talking “i can scratch my dirty butt/diaper and then touch all the things and surfaces around me and not flinch or bat an eye” level of dirty. with all the surface cleaning and hand-washing i did, my hands were left cut open and bleeding. it took about a week and some to get my hands out of bandages and the cuts to heal.

lately, through my job as a crisis counselor, i’ve been talking to people dealing with a whole range of things - depression, suicide, abusive relationships/domestic violence, physical/emotional/sexual abuse, anxiety/stress, eating disorders, bullying. it’s been rough keeping my emotions separate from those of the person i’ve been talking to, but i’m trying my best!

in light of all that, i wanted to address something to those of you reading this right now: you are _loved_. you are _treasured_. you are _adored_. each and every one of you deserve to be _happy_ and to be _safe_. i don’t know what your life is like, have no idea who you really are. i’m sure i’ll never really understand anyone’s life better than my own. but i’d like you to know that i’ll always be thanking my lucky stars for you being here to read this story and crazy life updates. to me, you matter. _you are important._ and i wish you all the best in life. wherever, whenever. always.

i’ll save the rest of my affection for all of you some other time. i’d hate to overwhelm anybody with too many mushy feelings, haha.

now, you’re probably wondering what’s gonna happen to this story.

well, this story’s not gonna end until i say it does, and that’ll be when i’ve written the last chapter for it.

with regards to the update schedule...IDEALLY, it’d be every 2 to 3 weeks. might be 3 to 4 weeks depending on what’s going on. the end of the current arc has been planned (along with an outline for the next arc) and i will be posting the next part of the current arc once it’s been finished!

i, uh..._oh boy_...i’ve actually written a pretty lengthy mini fic that’s part crack, part smutty self-indulgence, and part “i’ve had a fever for many days and i’m under the heavy influence of nighttime cold medicine.” (i wrote this while i was at the peak of my delusional fever days. apparently, i was _very_ inspired...i don’t know how good it is, but it's definitely NOT meant for kids.) i’m gonna post this mini fic after i clean it up. i also have a half-finished chapter for my Self-Tober collection, which i’ll have to finish and clean up as well...someday...

thank you again for keeping up with this story! i hope you have a wonderful day and take good care of yourselves.

until next time, my dearest travelers.


	10. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a thing for hair. YOUR hair, to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT’S THIS?! A DOUBLE UPLOAD?! oh yeah, this is real, my darling travelers.
> 
> I 100% believe that Papyrus would love to have hair if he could have hair.
> 
> I have my PG and R rated headcannons for Pap when it comes to hair...I’m kinda tempted to write smutty/non-smutty mini-shots about them now, haha.

Papyrus _really_ wants to touch your hair.

He doesn’t know why, to be honest. Maybe it’s the way your hair shines in the light coming through the windows. Maybe it’s how your hair shifts when you gently cradle Sans to your neck.

...Papyrus wonders what hugging you would be like. Would you hold him to your neck too? Would you lean your head on top of his? Would stroking the back of his skull be out of the question...?

Skeleton monsters are naturally warm and cuddly, so you wouldn’t be able to resist the siren call of hugging one as great as The Great Papyrus...right?

And before you say it - **_no_**, he is **_not _**jealous of Sans. It’d be preposterous to think that he’d be jealous of his own brother! It’s not like Sans looked totally relaxed...and comfortable...and happy...and......

A short whin_e _escapes from Papyrus. _The Great Papyrus Has _Much_ More Patience Than This. He Can Wait His Turn For Something As Simple As A Hug. It’s Not Like He Needs One Immediately... __<strike>(He’d Honestly Like To Be Hugged By You Right This Instant.)</strike>__  
_

Smothering another whine before it can escape, Papyrus focuses his attention on Gaster to <strike>distract himself</strike> _see how he’s doing_. He’s not surprised to find his second eldest brother locked in a staring contest with you.

You...don’t look perturbed by Gaster’s behavior. In fact, you seem...pretty okay with his staring? Which is weird but also not weird at the same time?

A loose lock of your hair catches Papyrus’ attention. He watches it hang free from the neat hairdo you’re currently sporting._  
_

_.......Just _One_ Touch Wouldn’t Hurt, Right? _Papyrus quickly glances at your face._ It’d Just Be A Quick Touch. And You’re So Focused On Gaster Right Now That You’d Hardly Even Notice It._ He puffs his chest out a bit. _The Great Papyrus Has Also Been Training To Become A Royal Guardsman! There’s No Way You’d Be Able To Detect Him When He Has Such Skill And Tenacity. Sans Told Him As Much After All!_

With that last thought in mind, Papyrus quickly and confidently crosses the distance between the two of you. Just the barest graze of his phalanges across that lock of hair has him gasping in awe...

...and directly meeting your gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Pap...don’t you know by now not to believe everything Sans tells you? XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this double upload! There should be at least 2 more parts to this arc before the new one begins. Prepare your hearts for total cuteness meltdowns!
> 
> Goodbye for now, dearest travelers <3


	11. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh no, he's cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.  
how's everybody doin'?

Honestly, your heart could’ve used a little warning.

You weren’t expecting him to be **_right there_****.**

In your face.

Stock still.

With his fingers (phalanges?) in your hair.

You huff, amused by the frozen skele-sicle in front of you. _Did he really think you _wouldn’t_ catch him doing that?_

...

You...might actually be onto something here.

Considering the rush of orange magic spreading across his face. (Is it getting darker the longer you stare at him...? _Oh, it is_.)

Just as you move to speak, Papyrus kicks into action.

Or rather, his mouth does.

“WOWIE! YOUR HAIR IS SO SOFT. WHY IS IT SO SOFT? DO YOU MAKE YOUR HAIR SOFT? OR IS IT NATURALLY SOFT? DO ALL HUMANS HAVE SOFT HAIR? SPEAKING OF SOFT THINGS, DID YOU KNOW THAT SKELETON MONSTERS ARE VERY SOFT? THAT MEANS WE ARE QUITE CUDDLY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TEST THAT OUT FOR YOURSELF?” Papyrus eagerly holds his arms out to you. (Without thinking, it seems, given the amount of, uh, _internal screaming_ he seems to be doing_._)

Before you can even get a word in...

“OH MY STARS. THAT WAS INCREDIBLY RUDE OF ME. WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?” He clears his non-existent throat before striking a rather confident pose. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FUTURE HERO OF MONSTERKIND AND YOUNGEST BROTHER OF THE SKELETON MONSTER CURRENTLY RESTING IN YOUR ARMS! THAT’S SANS, BY THE WAY. HE LIKES DROWNING HIS FOOD IN KETCHUP, AND BOMBARDING ME WITH TERRIBLY CLEVER PUNS. IT IS AN HONOR TO FINALLY MEET YOU, MISS NOT-SO-HUMAN HUMAN! WE’VE HEARD A LITTLE ABOUT YOU FROM OUR CHANCE ENCOUNTER WITH DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA. SPEAKING OF THEM, THAT REMINDS ME - THEY WANTED US TO SEND YOU THEIR WARMEST REGARDS! NYEH HEH HEH, I WONDER WHAT THEY'RE DOING RIGHT NOW...”

Your heart practically melts at the sheepish smile he throws your way. How could anyone _not_ be charmed by this little skele-bean?

_He’s precious._

Papyrus feels his SOUL skip a beat when you extend your free arm to him.

“I’m never one to turn down a free snuggle,” there’s now a mischievous glint in your eyes, “To me, it doesn’t matter if you’re human or monster. Everyone _makes the cut_ in my book.”

...

On second thought, Papyrus feels his SOUL leave the building. (HUMAN, _WHY?!_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeesh. it's been a long while, hasn't it? good news is - i'm still writing! i’m gonna have to keep it in the slow lane though. i'm studying for the gre and crisis counseling. i just...honestly don’t know what i want to do with my life. i’m lost, to put it simply. (i think it’s appropriate to say that that’s a BIG ASS MOOD right there, haha.)
> 
> my grandma's been okay, which is good. lots of emotions over the last few weeks with her, but nothing too extreme.
> 
> there should TECHNICALLY be two more parts left of this arc, but y'all know me - i make 2 into, like, 10. _somehow._ (ah, who knows, i might surprise myself, haha.)
> 
> i edited the previous chapters a bit to fix grammar and whatnot, so give those a look if you want. i’m so sorry if anything sounded janky! hopefully it’s better now?
> 
> anyways, thanks for sticking around, my dear travelers <3
> 
> and to those of you who have just arrived, pop a squat - you're in it for the long haul! (literally.)
> 
> P.S. i figured out how to italicize, bold, AND link in the notes now, as you can tell. i’ve made myself into a monster!


	12. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY! HERE’S A LONGER THAN NORMAL CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR BEING YOU! <3
> 
> also...STOP! BEFORE YOU GO ON, PLEASE NOTE - no actual medical emergency takes place. in that moment (which you will understand in a bit), you freak out and jump to conclusions. it’s all okay - there’s only stupidly cute fluff in this chapter. (more angst will come later for sure :D)

Papyrus looks downright horrified after you’ve delivered that (rather genius) pun.

You’re so close to losing your shit that, when it happens, you find yourself at a loss for what to do.

On instinct, you- honestly, there’s no better way of saying you panic other than...well, _you panic_.

I can’t really blame you for panicking though. I mean, _anybody_ would get hysterical if a child started to shake violently in _their_ arms, right?

For a hot moment, you fear the worst. _Is Sans having a medical emergency? Can skeleton monsters __e__ven _have_ medical emergencies? What’re you supposed to do when a skeleton monster has a medical emergency?!_

But then you take a moment to breathe, to listen for any discernible signs of distress.

And you’re stumped.

Because it doesn’t sound like he’s in pain

If anything, it sounds like he’s..._laughing_...?

All while conked out against the side of your neck, but yeah - _Sans is laughing_.

At your pun or at the glorious aftermath that followed it, you aren’t sure. (Either way, you’re over the moon about finding someone who seems to appreciate the fine art of punning.)

You feel Papyrus inch closer, your hair falling free from his phalanges (_fingers???_).

“Wowie,” Papyrus breathes, sockets glued to the jovial skeleton in your arms. You watch on as a soft smile lights up his entire face.

A sad thought crosses your mind. _How rare is it to see your brother laugh like this, Papyrus?_

You jolt when a bony hand comes to rest on your knee.

“MISS! I! HAVE DECIDED! THAT WE SHALL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS! DESPITE YOUR AFFINITY FOR PUN-MAKING, YOU MEET ALL MY STANDARDS!” He thrusts his free hand at you. (You notice it slightly trembles as he reaches out to you, but you decide to keep quiet about that.) “WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND?”

_Stars_. How could you say no to such a sweet request?

Your lips form into an easy smile as you join hands with him. “I’d love to be your friend, Papyrus.”

Papyrus blanks _hard_ at the sight of your smile. It takes him a solid minute to fully process what you’ve said (and done, much to his delight), but once he does...

_Boy, does he talk fast._

Thankfully, you’re able to catch most of what he’s saying.

“...SO MANY THINGS WE CAN DO TOGETHER! LIKE MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! AND HAVE LATE NIGHT SLEEPOVERS! AND BRAID EACH OTHER’S HAIR!” Papyrus stops to feel the top of his head. “OR JUST BRAID YOUR HAIR!” He gasps, arms frozen mid-wave. In a matter of seconds, he’s back to being right in your face. From how eagerly Papyrus is looking at you, you can’t keep yourself from thinking of a puppy. Or rather, a _pap_-py. (You do your best to keep that pun from slipping out...for now.)

“AND! AND WE CAN WORK ON PUZZLES TOGETHER! IF YOU’D LIKE TO?”

_Bless your little SOUL, Papyrus._

Gingerly, you cup a side of his face. Papyrus melts as you caress his cheekbone with your thumb. “It’d be an honor to work on puzzles with you.”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” His orange flush has come back with a vengeance. “OF COURSE YOU DO! NO ONE CAN RESIST THE APPEAL OF A PUZZLE! I HAVE A TON OF PUZZLE IDEAS WE CAN TRY OUT TOGETHER! WE’RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!”

Papyrus bounces around in front of you, rattling off puzzle ideas at the speed of light. You’re content with just cuddling Sans closer as you listen (the best you can) to Papyrus.

Before long, you hear the distinct sound of a body hit the floor.

Your head snaps to where you think the sound has come from...

...and you realize it’s pseudo-aggressive skeleton from earlier.

From the look of things, it seems like he just...passed out?

...

“Well, that can’t be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think sans has a sort of sixth sense when it comes to puns. rain or shine, dusk till dawn, east coast to west coast - he will hear you pun, and there is nothing you can do to stop him once he’s started! XD
> 
> and now to the more serious stuff - god, where do i start?
> 
> ***TW: depression; having thoughts of suicide (i have a neutral summary that will sum things up, it will be marked with asterisks as well)***
> 
> since the last time i updated, i’ve hit a big low. there have been some high lows, but more often than not there have been some rather dark low lows. and those dark low lows have been making this overall big low pretty...bad.
> 
> thankfully, i’m trying to stay positive and hopeful the best i can, one day at a time. i’m terrified and sad and hurt and anxious as all hell, but...at the end of the day, i still want to live, to do things with my life.
> 
> writing this story is playing a big part in keeping me alive and going. so i’m definitely gonna keep writing until i can’t no more!
> 
> ***SUMMARY: it’s been a rough couple of weeks, BUT i am doing my best to not let anything get to me.***
> 
> speaking of this story (and of happier things), good news - i have spent a lot of time these past few weeks plotting out some key twists and turns.
> 
> ooooooh, they’re gonna be so spicy! ya’ll are not gonna expect what i’m about to reveal in a chapter or two...heheheh
> 
> as always, thank you for being patient with this story and with me. there are not enough words in the world to express how happy i am knowing there are people who actually read this story :)
> 
> see you again with the next update. until we meet again, my travelers <3


	13. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been _fooling_ everyone.
> 
> Luckily, magic is the answer to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy april fools day!  
this is my present to each and every one of you.  
i know the world's gone to shit in the past month and some, but we'll get through this.  
enjoy the new chapter!

ha.

you expected a new chapter down here, right?

psycheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

just kidding <3

APRIL FOOLS!

* * *

Despite popular belief, Papyrus isn’t stupid.

Sure, there’ve been times when he’s displayed rather..._questionable_ intelligence, but those happen to even the best of us.

...he’s totally not remembering the Dumpster Disaster. Nope. No. Nahhh......okay, _fine_. He is, but Papyrus would just like to point out that it was a _complete_ accident! Seriously, how was he supposed to know that Grillby wasn’t fond of rats?! The size of cats?!

(The whole “you’re an idiot” assumption actually doesn’t bother Papyrus. If anything, it’s been a source of entertainment. To date, nothing’s more satisfying than seeing people react to his true colors. For the most part, they’re confused. _Is Papyrus truly a naive sweetheart? Are they simply imagining the sarcastic twist to his words? Is he really smirking at them right now, or is that just a trick of the light?_)

So, to reiterate - Papyrus isn’t stupid.

But he sure as hell feels like it when he realizes Gaster’s head is currently resting on your thigh.

_Which is odd because Gaster was lying flat on the floor._

_Far, far away from you._

_And you haven’t really moved a muscle since catching Sans...?_

Papyrus blinks once, twice, three times before his sockets widen in surprise. (He won’t notice how far his mouth has dropped open until a bit later, much to your amusement.)

Frankly speaking, Papyrus knew there was something different about you from the start. (Why else would he call you “Miss Not-So-Human Human” in the first place?) It was the energy around you that gave it away. Not to say that that means you’re harboring any ill Intent, of course! It just...wasn’t what he’d associated with any of the normal humans he’d encountered before you.

_ <strike>And a normal human you were not.</strike> _

Even if his suspicions proved correct, Papyrus wasn't expecting you to have any real powers of your own. Much less ones that left him stock still and speechless.

Papyrus looks at you, then at Gaster, and then back to where Gaster used to be before starting the cycle all over again. It takes him a few moments to work up the courage to meet your gaze.

“How Did You Do That...?”

Instantly, your eyes light up with a combination of mirth and mischief._ It seems like you’ve been waiting for him to ask that?_ (Papyrus isn’t sure how to feel about this.)

Making sure to not drop Sans in the process, you hold both hands out to him before wiggling your fingers. Grinning, you repeat the response long beloved and used by monsters.

“_Magic!_”

...

You start to regret acting like a total cheese ball when you’re met with complete silence.

You’re hoping to make a joke out of that _horrible_ attempt at humor when you hear the rattling.

At first, it’s soft, but then it grows louder. And louder. And louder.

Until Papyrus practically bursts at the seams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: as a kid, i once saw a rat (the size of a small cat) attacking another rat (also the size of a small cat) down on the subway tracks in NYC over a slice of what i think was cheese pizza. a wonderful memory, am i right? XD
> 
> anyways! hello, long time no see :)  
everything's gotten even crazier since i last updated.
> 
> *LIFE UPDATE AHEAD! CORONAVIRUS MENTIONED. (is that a trigger now tbh?)*
> 
> my grandma's doing okay, but also not okay. she's still there, but her alzheimer's/dementia has her doing things that are incredibly unsafe for someone in their late 80's. she has aides, but my grandma is such a sneaky old lady. i've never seen my grandma creep down a hallway like a cat burglar before until now!
> 
> as for myself, i think i'm doing better mentally and emotionally than when i wrote the last chapter. i try to remind myself that i can take things at my own pace and that that's okay. it's been hard, but progress seems to be happening!
> 
> i live in NYC, so life's been insane coronavirus-wise. on that note - please, please, PLEASE don't go out if you can help it. follow the CDC guidelines whenever possible. i hope you all stay safe and have enough supplies to last you beyond the panic-buying-induced shortages. this virus isn't biased against age, race, gender, etc. so do be careful out there <3
> 
> in regards to the story! i'm so, so, SOOOOO close to ending this arc. i want to smother y'all with the fluff i have planned for the next arc, but i can't give it to you if i don't set this last bit up right. AT MOST, there should be (i'm saying this as i cross my fingers and call upon every damn star in the damn sky) 2 parts left now. i'm frustrated with myself because i go "yeah, let's end this arc with abc!" but then my head goes "no no no no no, don't forget you need to include xyz123" SMH
> 
> i'm gonna go do my thing now, so i hope you go do your thing now as well. have a good day, my dear travelers! be safe and be well. you matter after all! goodbye until the next update :)


	14. UPDATE - 5/12/20

hello, my dearest travelers!

i hope you’ve been doing okay in this crazy world we’re living in right now! <3

i’m making this update to let everyone know that the next (and final!) installment of the current arc will be delayed for about another month.

this is because i’ve decided to be a badass. 

...no, not the kind of badass that wears leather jackets and even rides a motorcycle. (those are two things i’d like to do though!)

i’m talking about the kind of badass who applies to grad school.

yep.

i’ve taken a leap of faith and started filling out the application to a school i’ve been looking at for some time now.

getting together the necessary materials has been stressful, to say the least. (TT U TT)

BUT!

i refuse to let my anxiety and whatnot keep me down and out of the fight.

so!

this is why i’m leaving you all a couple of things to remember until the next time i post:

1\. I LOVE YOU. i love you, i love you, i love you. to each and every one of you who has left a kudos, a comment, a view, or even a combination of all that - i love you.

2\. THANK YOU FOR BEING BORN. thank you for being you. thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story. you truly make my day brighter. <3

3\. I HOPE HAPPY THINGS COME YOUR WAY. you are deserving of all the best this world has to offer. no ifs, ands, or buts about it! **you will never have that right taken away from you**. NOTHING will ever take away from how much YOU deserve to be cherished, adored, desired, and completely loved!

4\. YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN THIS. whatever you’re feeling right now, going through right now, thinking about right now - _you are not alone in this_. i’m rootin’ for you, even with the distance between us. i’m sending you lots of my love and good vibes, so that one day you can start feeling better.

5\. THINGS WILL BE OKAY. true, 2020 is proving to be an insane year. HOWEVER! i’d like to pass on what a professor once told me when i told him about how anxious and uncertain i was feeling about the future. he told me, “just have faith in the process.” (honestly? yeah, i totally didn’t believe him at first. but now, a year later, i kinda see what he was trying to get at. sure, the road from A to B (so to speak) may be rough, and treacherous, and have so many _fucking_ twists and turns and obstacles that you wanna fucking **strangle** somebody (and also give up and take a fucking nap)...BUT! if you keep moving forward, keep working at it, keep trying your best - at the end of the day, the road **_will_** get you where you need to go. and it’ll be a goddamn glorious day when you do.)

i’m gonna stop here before i smother y’all with too much affection! XD

as always - until next time, my lovely travelers! may you stay safe and be well wherever you are in the world <3

...

OH!

i forgot!

the arc after this current one is gonna be filled with all sorts of fluff involving the boys.

so start preparing your hearts ;)


	15. Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! (Part 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grab a drink and a snack because this chapter marks the end of this fanfic's first arc - Jumping Headfirst into Adventure! :D
> 
> when you find the time, PLEASE try to read all the end notes after you’ve finished the chapter. it explains a few key details of my thinking behind this chapter and the story overall, so i do suggest that you give it a look! thank you <3

_Stars._

How much more your heart can take, you don’t know.

You’ve already been treated to several sleepy skeleton chuckles today. Surely nothing could beat that, right?

_Wrong._

Seeing Papyrus in stitches over a joke that _you_ made became the icing on the cake. The whip cream on the ice cream sundae. The toppings on the deluxe pizza. The- You realize you haven’t had your midnight snack yet. While you wouldn’t trade this encounter for the world, you may need to whip up a midnight _meal_ for you and your newest residents once all is said and done here.

So consumed (heh) as you are by thoughts of the boys and your desire for midnight munchies, you nearly miss Papyrus’ introduction of the other two monsters in the room.

“...GASTER MAY COME OFF AS A JERK SOMETIMES, BUT HE HONESTLY MEANS WELL! Of Course,” Papyrus squints at you, doing his best to whisper, “You Didn’t Hear That From Me. Gaster Would Kick My Coccyx If He Knew I Told You That!” (It may be ineffective attempt at whispering, but you appreciate the effort nonetheless.)

You quickly smother your smile in favor of plastering a rather serious look on your face. Crossing your heart, you swear, “Your secret is safe with me, Papyrus.”_  
_

_...well, damn the stars and curse the heavens._

Papyrus lighting up like a Gyftmas tree after hearing your vow - and seeing your lips twitch with the effort to _not_ smile - has part of you melting over how cute he looks right now.

The other half of you, though...

Heh.

She immediately (but affectionately) comes up with a new nickname for Papyrus - skelebulb.

...pffft, hahaha! _Skelebulb._ You’ll be wheezing over that stroke of genius for a **very** long time!

Speaking of people who could light up a room...

You look over the last monster to be introduced to you. Seeing a lone flame elemental in this day and age was...surprising, to say the least. Elementals typically lived in groups of fifty or more, so for a _young_ flame elemental to be without those of his own kind, it could only mean that-

_Oh, whoops. Careful now. You were getting lost in your thoughts again, weren't you? Papyrus is still talking to you, you adorable dummy._

“...AND HE’S GRILLBY. WE’VE KNOWN HIM SINCE THE BEGINNING OF...WELL, THE BEGINNING! HE’S A BROTHER TO US. ONLY...HE’S NOT A SKELETON MONSTER...AND HE DOESN’T USE GRAVITY MAGIC...AND HE DOESN’T MAKE RIDICULOUS PUNS ABOUT EVERYTHING,” Papyrus squints at Grillby as he rubs his phalanges along his chin, “OR DO YOU?”

You feel guilty about staring so blatantly at Grillby when he flares up in surprise. (Stars, that was so rude of you. You hope Grillby won’t take any of your staring to heart- er, SOUL? Metaphorical heart _and_ literal SOUL? Metaphorical heart _and/or-_)

“...only when I’m _fired_ up.”

...

“...snrk.” You clap a hand over your mouth, but it’s too late. Your SOUL’s already shaking with laughter.

“GRILLBY! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE CORRUPTED?!” Papyrus groans, throwing his hands up in the air before running them dramatically down his face.

It takes an incredible amount of concentration and effort on your part to not laugh outright at Papyrus’ pun-fueled rage.

Alas, your self-control goes out the window the moment you hear the first angry “NYEH” that pops up in his rant.

Between fits of laughter, you manage to get out, “I guess you could say Grillby’s pun game is on a..._hot streak_.” Your head is thrown back as another round of wheezy laughter racks through your body._  
_

_It feels like forever since you’ve had such a good laugh._

Papyrus shoots you a look of utter betrayal. “MISS NOT-SO-HUMAN HUMAN! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU.”

You can’t keep yourself from smiling. “You’ll have to forgive me, Papyrus. It’s been a while since I’ve had such wonderful company. _No bones about it_.”

You’re blessed with a deadpan look from Papyrus. “...DO NOT MAKE ME USE THE SAD _PAP_-PY EYES ON YOU.”

And this is when you _really_ lose it.

With tears streaming down your cheeks from how hard you’re laughing, you think of the way Papyrus picked up on that pun all on his own. Maybe he likes puns more than he lets on...? Regardless, it seems like you and Papyrus will get along just fine.

Taking a moment to reposition Sans and Gaster (for their comfort, and the continued flow of blood to your arms and legs), you’re surprised to find Papyrus standing even closer to you than before. Leaning on your shoulder to get a better look at his brothers, Papyrus meets your eyes for only a second before you start cracking up again. This time, Papyrus joins in on the fun._  
_

The sound of someone softly (but firmly) clearing their throat has you two coming back to reality.

Reining in your amusement, you look to the only other conscious person in the room - Grillby.

While his body language seems more relaxed, you can easily tell Grillby still feels intimidated by your presence. You hope he'll give you the chance to gain his trust in the future. (Considering all the other first encounters you’ve had in the past, this one wasn’t half bad. Like, hell - they haven’t tried to kill you yet _and_ you still have your eyebrows! I’d call that a win in my book.)

“...now that you know a few things about us, would you mind sharing something about yourself? Like your name, for instance? It’d be rude of us to keep calling you ‘Human’ or ‘Miss Not-So-Human Human’ when you have a name you’d like us to call you by.”

_Ah. This brings back memories._

You’ve collected countless names over the years, some more derogatory than others, but there’s only one you wear with pride. _Real_ pride.

You still remember the moment it was given to you.

_“I can’t keep calling you ‘Human’ forever. Will you finally tell me what your name is- _What do you mean you don’t have a name?_ That’s not- How could anyone...! Well. No matter. I have chosen you as my guard. U__ntil your last breath, y__ou will remain at my side, and protect the people I hold close to my SOUL. Li__ke the great warriors of the past, you shall receive a name from the one you will serve. This name will go down __i__n history as the name of a legend! No longer will you be just a nameless street rat. From now on, you are-“_

“Ysmir,” you say, your back a little straighter and your head a little higher, “You may call me Ysmir.”

[End of Arc 1]

**EXTRA! EXTRA! READ THIS MINI EXTRA! :D**

“Ah, but if you’d like to keep calling me ‘Human,’ then that’s fine too. I’m quite used to it by now.”

Papyrus’ eyelights sparkle. “CAN I CALL YOU ‘YSI’ THEN? IT’S SUCH A CUUU- I MEAN, _GREAT_ NICKNAME!”

There’s a tinge of orange coloring Papyrus’ skull, but you choose not to point it out. (And risk it being willed away? Not in this lifetime!)

And thus - this is how you gained three skeleton monsters, one flame elemental, and one new nickname within the span of a single night.

Just what will the future hold next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER AT 3:47 AM TODAY! WOOOOOO! *snores*  
(excuse any funky errors in spelling, grammar, and whatnot. i'm running on too little sleep and far too much sugar!)
> 
> oh! just to throw it out there and start this conversation - Ysmir, at least in my head, is pronounced “eez-meer.” so Ysi would be “ee-zee.”
> 
> now, you may be wondering... is the name “Ysmir” a blatant reference to the fifth installment of The Elder Scrolls series, Skyrim?
> 
> the answer is yes! i’ve been wanting to integrate parts of this game with another fandom's for a long time now. (i'm literally buzzing with excitement...or sleep deprivation. one of the two, for sure, haha!)
> 
> originally, i wanted to do this kind of crossover with TH/LOTR, but then i realized executing this idea might get too complicated because i don’t feel like i know enough yet to world-build effectively and to do this idea justice. but, who knows, i may end up doing a mini fic to scratch the metaphorical itch!
> 
> BIG OL' HALF-SPOILER: the reason why i chose “Ysmir” has to do with the lore behind the Dragonborn, particularly the Last Dragonborn. but you know me enough to realize i pretty much went in my own direction from there using parts of Undertale, so good luck to you if you can somehow piece together what the hell i’m doing with this! :D 
> 
> another thing you might be thinking of is... why the hell did i give the reader a name?
> 
> some could say, in doing so, it might ruin the immersion, and i totally get that. (i'm particular about names in fanfics myself tbh.)
> 
> _however, i want you to remember that “Ysmir” isn’t the reader's true name. (it’s only the name that was given to the reader.)_
> 
> so! will the true identity of the reader ever come to light in this story?
> 
> who knows... (heh)
> 
> in regards to the whole story, i’ve basically outlined it. it should be (if all goes as planned!) about 3-4 sections long. of course, knowing me, the next 2-3 sections will be long as hell. (lots of world-building, OCs, character-building, fluff, emotional moments - all the good shit that makes the world feel a little less dark! even with all the angst i'm gonna throw your way, you're still gonna feel good!)
> 
> the reason i'm saying an overall 3-4 sections is because i'm debating between putting 1 section off in case i’d like to turn that into the sequel or other story.
> 
> ...no, you didn't imagine that sentence.
> 
> like, seriously, i’m not even done with this story and i’m already thinking of a sequel or other story! (i have so many WIPs for my Self-Tober collection and another partial chapter for Here, Sansy, Sansy, it’s _hilarious_.)
> 
> why are you so fickle, my dear Muse? ( ; A ; )
> 
> here's where my own personal update starts:
> 
> good news...I GOT INTO MY PROGRAM! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! (it's fitting that it's the 4th of July today, haha!)
> 
> bad-ish news...my grandma's not doing as well as before. she's confusing or forgetting things on a more consistent basis. sometimes she's there when we talk to her, and sometimes she's not. the aides currently assigned to take care of her also aren't adding to the situation. they've been mistreating my grandma as well as her home, and that is not okay in my family's book. it's been nuts, to say the least.
> 
> hopefully all of you have been doing well and taking good care of yourselves!
> 
> if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, let me know down below and i'll try to get back to you as soon as i can :D
> 
> see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
